The Duke Pepper OAIC in the Duke University Center for the Study of Aging will develop a unique Demonstration and Information Dissemination Core integrated with a similar strong Education Core of another NIA Research Center. Lisa P. Gqyther, M.S.W., Principal Investigator since 1985 for the Education and Information Core of the Joseph and Kathleen Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center at Duke Medical Center will direct this core, and Carol Figuers, M.S.,P.T. will be Co-Director and provide substantive expertise. Edna Ballard, M.S.W., of the Bryan ADRC Education Core staff will coordinate outreach and dissemination efforts. The specific aims of this Core are: 1) to provide timely transfer of clinically relevant information from Duke Pepper OAIC original research to the general public and clinicians working with functionally impaired older persons, 2) to transfer new methodologic and intervention strategies to he geriatric/gerontologic functional research community, 3) to extend the application of these research and practice findings to practical issues in health care planning, delivery and training of professionals in geriatric practice and 4) to promote growth of the Duke Pepper OAIC research studies, training and service programs through dialogue with appropriate consumer and professional target groups. We will link the OAIC, (through a strong system of geriatric research, service and training networks coordinated by the Bryan ADRC Education Core) to relevant geriatric research, training and service networks concerned with prevention and treatment of causes and consequences of dysmobility. This core will build upon, extend and strengthen the capacity of the Duke Pepper OAIC and Duke's Bryan ADRC to reach a broader spectrum of healthy and functionally impaired older persons and their family and professional caregivers.